The Toad's Pursuit
Reia, Ratchet and Jake traveled to his previous home, where the aliens previously attacked long ago. Ratchet: No one here.. - Little by little, Jake has a flashback where he and his love interest reunited. When she sees what he has stole, Alice and Jake started an argument until the aliens kidnapped both of them. Ratchet: So, that's what happened? Jake: Yeah, that's what happened. At least from what I can remember. Clank: Just now? Jake: Quit your yakking. Let's get going. Zack: Not a very settled guy, isn't he? Zelos: Not one bit. Something tells me that that gold he brought here has something to do with the strange creatures that popped up. Reia: I think...you are up to something, Zelos. In a smart way, too. Zelos: Oh, now.. Did I detect a soft spot on you? Reia: Don't push your luck. - Meanwhile, the main stage is being prepared where Kiva and Terra are looking over the designs, while Kirby puts on a few touches. Kiva: The designs for the main stage are lovely. Just like you, my love. Terra: *blushed* It doesn't have to be very fancy, you know. Kiva: It's all about creativity, my love. - Kiva strokes Terra's chest with her finger. Suddenly, Tenebrae showed up between them. Tenebrae: I believe Lady Kiva is correct. Terra: Oh, Tenebrae. Kiva: Hi, Tenebrae. Tenebrae: Being creative is a part of Kiva's heart. Maybe you can try to be the same way too, Terra. Kiva: Tenebrae's right. Terra: Maybe someday, I'll do what I can. Kiva: Alright, my love. (Gosh... Maybe, I should tell Terra I want to start having---) Terra: Try moving that a little upward, Kirby. - Kirby moved a ribbon up and sets the decoration matched. Kiva: That's perfect. Terra: Thanks for the help, Kirby. - Kirby thanked Kiva and Terra and decided to take a walk. Kiva: Lovely day for us to take a walk. Terra: It sure does. - Kirby agreed to both Kiva and Terra. Kiva: You know, I'm happy that we decorated the wedding together. Terra: I am too. We couldn't done it without help. Kiva: I know. Sophie, Asbel, Mickey and Kirby- They did a good job with this. Terra: Well, Kirby came here by accident. Kiva: I know. (Come on, Kiva! Your 23, for Pete's sake! I need to tell Terra!!) Terra: Hey, Kirby. Go see if Asbel needs assistance. - Kirby nodded and ran back to the wedding location. Kiva: Why did you sent Kirby back? Terra: I thought we can talk, just to ourselves. Besides, Kirby is still a kid and has yet to mature. Kiva: Oh. *blushes* Alright, my love.. Terra: Want me to go first or you would? Kiva: You go first then me. Terra: Alright.. I was thinking...about what happened about your final verdict for your Mark of Mastery. Reia might said that you're ready, but I'm not sure what Master Yen Sid is going to say. Kiva: To be honest, I'm worried and scared, my love. - Kiva suddenly remembered Master Yen Sid's advise long ago. Yen Sid: (This is not a quest of vengeance, but a quest of heart.) Terra: At this point, it's a win-win situation. Even if you didn't pass the exam, I still wish to marry you. Kiva: I know and I'm very happy to be marrying you, my love. Terra: Glad you agree. Kiva: Anyway, I know I'm excited about our wedding and our honeymoon and well I..I feel like I'm ready to feel more closer to you. Terra: (Seriously?? Sasha doesn't like it if things just jump-forward too sudden..) I know you do, it's just... We're different from each other. I used darkness for the wrong reason before. I don't want you to have a wrong reason about yourself. Being both a bride and a Keyblade Master is going to be difficult than you think. What I'm trying to say is, I want to feel close too. But we can't, not with Zemo still around. Kiva: You're right, my love. I-- I-- *tears coming out* I'm sorry. - Both Kiva and Terra stopped walking and Terra hugged Kiva for comfort. Terra: Hey, it's okay. We have many ways to love each other. I'm happy about your decision, sweetie. Kiva: *still has tears coming out* R--Really, my love? Terra: Really. We need to be smart about this step. Zemo already knows about us and the celebration. If the event gets underway quickly, he could easily tear everything apart. Kiva: *sniff* Oh.. I see what you mean. Terra: Exactly. Let's finish up the preparations and we'll figure out what can we do from here. Kiva: Alright, my love. - Kiva and Terra are heading back to the wedding location as the second act begins. Category:Scenes